Is this illogical?
by Demon Queen 0831
Summary: Elizabeth Taylor is a Erudite, or at least that's what she thought. Scoring three factions on her test proved her wrong. Her next decision will change her life forever.
1. Prelude

Elizabeth Taylor stood in front of the full length mirror. She had just returned home from the aptitude test. She fumbled with the tips of her long blond hair as she thought about her results. They were inconclusive. She hit for Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation. They told her she was Divergent. Choosing Abnegation seemed to illogical so that was out of the question for the next days choosing ceremony. She knew she should choose her home faction, Erudite but a voice in the back of her head screamed Dauntless. Tomorrow she would have to choose. But whatever she chose would change her life forever. 


	2. Chapter 1: Choosing Day

Elizabeth walked into the large room and sat next to her parents. she pushed her glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose and waited for her name to be called. Finally her name was called. She slowly stood and walked down to the platforms and glanced at the bowls. the blood was roaring in her ears and her heart was pounding in her chest. She took the knife from off the table and cut a slit in her palm. She walked on shaky legs over to the Erudite bowl and looked at the rippling water. She reached her hand towards the bowl the yanked back and placed an open palm over the Dauntless bowl and let her blood drip over the burning coals. "Dauntless!" The man said who was announcing and calling up people. The Dauntless began cheering and whispering erupted from Erudite. Elizabeth quietly walked down to the Dauntless faction and sat down. She couldn't bare to look at her old faction. She knew there would be that look of disappointment on their faces. She ignored the rest of the ceremony. She was too lost in thought to listen. As the Dauntless piled out of the room she kept her eyes averted from her old faction. They reached outside and the dauntless ran up to the edge of the train platform talking excitedly amongst themselves. Elizabeth looked down the tracks and saw the train. "Get ready to jump!" She heard a Dauntless yell from somewhere in the crowd. All of her muscles tensed as she readied to jump onto the moving train. 'God I must be crazy.' She thought as she jumped onto the moving train. 


	3. Chapter 2: The first jumper

They all stood on a roof they said it was the entrance to the compound but she saw no doors. One of the leaders stood on the ledge of the building so he stood above the initiates. "There is only one way to get into the Dauntless compound for initiates." His voice echoed across the empty tops of the buildings. "You have to jump into it." He pointed down where you could see an hole in a lower roof. The hole was pitch black and impossible to see into. Elizabeth looked around at the group. She was the only Erudite in the group so of course no one in the group could see that this is a scare tactic. "Those of you who don't jump don't make initiation. So who is jumping first?" The man grinned. No one spoke up. An Abnegation girl shuffled her feet and a Candor girl muttered under her breath. A boy from Amity whined and the Dauntless born didn't make a single move. Elizabeth spoke up. "I will jump." Elizabeth stepped up to the edge and smiled. She was an initiate they wouldn't try to kill her. This was nothing but a scare tactic. She stepped up onto the ledge and jumped. The fall was shorter than it seemed it should have been. At the bottom she landed in a net and the first thing she did was laugh. Half out of relief half out of pride. "An Erudite huh thats a first." A males voice came from beside her. She looked over and he had his hand out towards her to help her out of the net she supposed. she grabbed his hand and he pulled her out of the net. "Whats your name kid." he couldn't have been more than two years older than her. "Elizabeth but most people call me Liz." Elizabeth replied smiling. "Liz our first jumper." The man called out and the Dauntless began to cheer. 


End file.
